vsfightingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Summary Edit Originally started in the may of 1984 as a satire of dark and brooding comics, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a massive, multi-billion dollar franchise consisting of comic books, video games, major motion pictures and arguably most famous of all, cartoons. A blend of science-fiction, fantasy and normalcy, Teenage Mutant Ninjas Turtles tends to vary throughout the years but the themes of ninjutsu and brotherhood have remained core elements of the franchise. Power of the Verse Edit Surprisingly enough, TMNT is a very powerful and wide series, though the power varies wildly. Most fighters in the series are capable of destroying walls in casual strikes, while heavy hitters like Utrom Shredder can destroy buildings whole. Several characters are capable of moving much faster than the eye can track, with some incarnations of the turtles reaching speeds of Supersonic to High Hypersonic+. There also exist several powerful monsters, some of which are the size of buildings and even planets. Through power-scaling, several characters can achieve damage output as high as Small Town level and even higher results. This is due to the fact that the 2003 Turtles were capable of shrugging off blows that could "shake the city" and blast that laid waste to entire towns. Their exist a species of giant bugs called "Kraathatrogon", which can trigger large scale earthquakes that could "shake the city" just by moving, as well as characters who could kill them. In base, the 2003 Turtles were said to have the strength to shatter mountains near the end of the series, with the final villains capable of Large Planet level feats in weakened forms. The Tengu Shredder commands an entire army of warriors, all of which were said to be much, much more powerful than the aforementioned Large Planet level villains. Throughout the franchises run, it's dealt with a theme of "magic vs technology" and thus, both the mystical and technological sides have been fleshed out, resulting in interesting and powerful hax. The Ninja Tribunal could manipulate the perception of an entire room of people to believe they were in a life or death battle, the aforementioned Tengu Shredder could manipulate the lunar cycle as well as warp the entire planet. The technology of the series is equally as powerful. The Sword of Tengu had the power to wipe out entire villages and shatter castles and planet busting weaponry is relatively common. The Kraang are capable of poisoning the entire atmosphere of the earth and other alien species can create blackholes that dwarf the earth in size. However, where the series really shines is in his cosmic entities. Galactose was a threat to "multiple futures" and could destroy entire timelines on a quantum level. Lord Simultaneous was capable of creating an item that when weaponized could destroy every universe and views it as nothing more than a helpful tool. Wyrm is said to be a 5th-Dimensional entity and could bend reality. Additionally, their exist a species of aliens who came from a higher plane of existence and were a threat to "all planes of existence", though their canoncity is dubious. Supporters / Opponents of the VerseEdit Supporters:'Edit JHFjdnvfcmcd '''Neutral:'Edit '''Opponents: 4Kids Show:Leonardo (TMNT) Raphael (TMNT) Donatello (TMNT) Michelangelo (TMNT) Shredder